Ultimate's Ultimate Adventure
The story of Ultraman Ultimate. Ultimate's Beginning "So...you think you're sooooo powerful huh?" said Ultaman Zero to his opponent, an MS Paint drawing-looking...thing. It did not reply him. "Heh! Not one for talking, are you? Well then...Lemme show you my TRUE power! Shining Ultraman Zero!" shouted Zero as he changed into Shining Ultraman Zero in a spectacular golden light. "Shining Emerium Slash!" Zero shot his Shining Emerium Slash and made a huge explosion. The smoke cleared and the...thing was still there, standing up and alright. "Shining Wide Zero Shot!" Zero shot his Shining Wide Zero Shot and made another huge explosion. His enemy was still there, and he had flown in to punch Zero on the Colour Timer, knocking him down and back into his normal form, exhausted and defeated. "Who the heck are you...?" "...Ultimate" said Ultimate, with the perpetual grin on his face. Ultimate VS Fury "I am UUllltimate. And Ultimate is the stronkest." "No." replied Fury, who was nearby. "Yes" "NO." "...Ultimate" "NO!" "......stronkest" "NOOOOOO!!!!!" "Wow, Fury. Good job on not killing him in an instant." said Ultraman Seven, who had overheard the commotion. "Thank you. Fury doesn't want to get angry because doctor say it is bad for Fury's HP. So Fury goes to Anger Management Classes now." "...Your what?" "My HP." "Fury...HP is a video game thing...it's just called health in real life." "Okay." "Anyway, what's going on between you two?" "I am UUllltimate. And Ultimate is the stronkest." "NO!!!!" shouted Fury. "OK Fury...remember what they taught you at your classes..." Fury breathed in...and then out. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuohno" went Fury, as he suddenly faded out of existence. "FURY'S GONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO FURY?!" "...Stronkest" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Fury, who had suddenly come back into existence. "Fury! You're back!" Suddenly, Power flew down to them. "There you guys are! Fury, Ultimate, Protego's got a job for us so let's get going!" Ultimate And The Monster Army "FURY!!!!!!" shouted Fury, punching a monster so hard it fell apart. "POWEEEEER!!" shouted Power, as he did the same. "Ultimate" said Ultimate, also punching. Eventually all the monsters were killed. Ultimate Saves The Day "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed someone. "I AM VILLAIN. NOW THAT THE OP HEROES HAVE GONE ON VACATION I WILL UNLEASH MY MONSTER ARMY UPON YOU ALL AND TAKE OVER THE PLANET! YOU WILL ALL BE MY SLAVES! I WILL REIGN SUPRE-" He was cut off as something fell on him, and caused him to blow up. When the fire and smoke cleared... "...Ultimate" said Ultimate, who had literally just fell from the sky and blew him up by squishing him. Ultimate's Ultimatum "I sense something...bad..." said Ultraman Protego. ---- Ultimate was flying in space, when he was suddenly shot by something and knocked down onto a planet. He had an "XD" expression on him as he fell. He simply rose up again as his enemy descended. "Ultimate is ultimate!" announced Ultimate, shooting energy rays and bolts at the foe, who surprisingly kept up with him. After a long battle that revaged the solar system, Enemy was defeated, but Ultimate was exhausted. He flew back to the Land of Parodies and lay on the floor with his eyes closed. Ultras gathered around him. "Ultimate!!!" shouted Returning New Ultraman Jack. "What happened?!" said Oub. "DADDY!!!!!!" said a little Ultra boy, running over to Ultimate. Protego appeared. "Ultimate...did you defeat him?" "Yes. Ultimate is ultimate..." "Daddy...uhu uhu uhuuuu..." the Ultra boy sobbed. More of the Parody Garisson gathered around him. "Ultimate's dying! Get the medics!" shouted Ultraseven Jack. "ULTIMATE!!!!!" shouted Fury, who was in his Raging Form. "No...no need. Ultimate will rest now...But remember, my son, you are best..." "DADDY!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, Enemy came back, hovering over the Ultras gathered around Ultimate, and fired an energy shot. Everyone dodged, except for Ultimate's corpse. "RRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!!" Fury, in his Berserk Form, delivered an uppercut with both of his fists, which ripped Enemy's head off and sent it flying in the air. Fury then delivered a roundhouse kick to the severed head and it was reduced to red mist. "FURY IS THE STRONGEST!!! NO. STRONGER THAN STRONGEST!!!!!" Ultimate's Legacy An Ultra easily decimates an entire army of robots and threatens to shoot someone, but instead he just knocks the guy over and binds him. "Who...WHO ARE YOU?" "... I am Best! Son of Ultimate! And Best is the best!" Category:Fan Stories Category:UltraGrenburr12678